Kageyama Hikaru
Kageyama Hikaru (影山輝) is a supporting character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and a forward for Raimon (GO). Appearance Hikaru has short yet, bluish-purple hair and black eyes which have a white spot and a brown spot at each bottom corner. He has fair skin. His hair sometimes look like a crab pincer. Personality He seems to be a carefree person. Though when he was about to state his surname he had second thoughts telling it, It shows that he's a person worried about what others might think about him. He also cares for his team mates. He is also rather naive as shown when he was tricked by Kariya, but even so he has a kind heart since he didn't get angry at Kariya. He is also rather close to Tenma and Shinsuke, but he is shown to be the closes to Amagi. Plot (GO) He first appears in episode 24 to join the soccer club. When he reveals his surname is "Kageyama", Endou, Kidou and Haruna were initially surprised, but accepted Hikaru soon after. He gets along well with Tenma and Shinsuke. In the anime, he was hesitant to reveals his surname to the point where Kidou needs to be harsh to him. In the game, he immediately says his surname right after Haruna asked for his name. In episode 25, he is seen to be training with the other members. He's not very good at first, with Kariya Masaki making fun of him because he can't dribble and he hits his head against the goalpost. However, he is able to learn incredibly fast, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot which impressed Sangoku Taichi after watching Kurama Norihito make a shoot for only a few seconds and learn how to dribble just by listen to Kirino Ranmaru advices (after he was tricked by Kariya, that is). During the patch to the Snowland Stadium he seems to be happy by his debut as a Raimon player. He sits on the b ench and watches on the match of Raimon VS Hakuren in Episode 026 (GO). He comments on the match on how Double Wing cannot breakthrough Zettai Shouheki. In Episode 027 (GO), he plays on the match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren, this is because he talked with Coach Endou and Kidou and stated how Double Wing could not work and that he knows how it can work, then he joins the match and this marks the first time he is on a match. After successfully releasing and completing Double Wing, he shot the ball towards the goal in which Shirosaki did not have the time to react and Hikaru scored the first goal with a powerful and fast shoot. In the end, Raimon won. He isn't seen playing against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) in the episode 029, but sits on the bench. In Episode 33 he seemed to be worried about Amagi. , Hikaru and Tenma shocked about Shinsuke' keshin]] He played against Genei Gakuen in Episode 35, replacing Kurama. He used Extend Zone and scored the second goal for Raimon. Later he made a pass to Nishiki, who's made another goal with Denrai Houtou. In Episode 37, he was surprised that Shinsuke has a keshin. In Episode 038 (GO), he sits on the bench during the game between Raimon (GO) and Arakumo Gakuen. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon , Kurumada and Hikaru injuried.]]Kageyama Hikaru is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon allong with the other two new Raimon players, Kariya Masaki and Nishiki Ryouma and the whole team of Raimon, except by Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Kurama Norihito, Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke. During the trailer can be see that he and his teammates are badly beaten by Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (3DS/Wii Game) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (3DS Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'Double Wing '(ダブルウィング) Relationships *'Kageyama Reiji' (uncle) *'Kageyama Tougo '(grandfather) Quotes *''"If you talk it out, you might clear up your misunderstandings." (To Amagi) Trivia *He is the only first-year shown to be in a different class from the other first years. *Hikaru is Kageyama Reiji's nephew. *His full name contradicts itself, as 'Kageyama' means ''shadow mountain and 'Hikaru' comes from hikari which means light. *He is shown to be a fast learner. **He was able to master dribbling in a short time after listening to Kirino's advice. **He was able to strike a very nice shoot after watching Kurama only at a glance. *He seems to be good at naming hissatsu and tactics as shown in Episode 025 (GO), unlike Kariya, who isn't good at naming hissatsu and tactics. *In Episode 25 the reason why he didn't want to say his surname was because he was afraid they won't accept him in since he's Kageyama's nephew who did many bad things to Raimon in the past, but luckily no one in Raimon's team heard about Kageyama. *In the game, he is hesitant to enter the Soccer Club's room and unlike the anime, he immediately reveals his surname when asked. *Judging that he was the one who named the hissatsu tactic: Double Wing, and he was also the person who completed it, he has some skills that he might have gotten from heredity from the Kageyama family. *He is a forward just like his Grandfather, Kageyama Tougo. *He has the same forename as Aporo Hikaru from Zeus Junior High. *His character song is "Houkago Chemistry (After-School Chemistry)" (with Kariya) *He has a habit of saying "UGGHKHHII!!!!" whenever he shoots during a match. (As shown when he shot a normal shoot against Hakuren, and when he uses Extend Zone). Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Forwards